Ayuda Accidental
by Peebels Pek
Summary: El hablar puede ser de lo más natural pero a la hora de expresar sentimientos puede ser de lo más incómodo y hasta vergonzoso, pero siempre se podrá contar con el empujón de un amigo.


**Ayuda "Accidental"**

Una persona así, ¿en verdad existía?, ¿en verdad podía existir alguien tan desinteresado y gentil?, pues si sus ojos no le engañaban así era, ella era real tan real como esa pelota de tenis que en ese momento le sofocaba el abdomen.

— ¡Pinche Rainbow! —dio un grito ahogado para después caer sobre sus rodillas, llevándose la mano derecha a la zona dañada.

Rainbow solo pudo bufar en forma de burla y acercarse a su compañera de juego para ayudarla a levantarse.

Es la quinta vez que te quedas estática a mitad de juego —se burló— no sé si lo sepas Sunset, pero la maña del tenis es mantener la mirada en la pelota.

Rainbow tomó la pelota con la cual había sofocado a Sunset— ¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó solo para darse cuenta de que Sunset la ignoraba completamente mientras mira de nueva cuenta a cierto punto perdido entre las canchas de futbol.

— ¡Oh!, así que andabas mirando esa clase de pelotas, he picarona. —Rainbow golpeó el brazo de Sunset mientras la miraba de forma pretenciosa.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Sunset salió a la defensiva en cuanto comprendió el doble sentido— N-no, no, no es lo que parece. —Trató de aclarar pero su tartamudeo y el inmenso sonrojo en su rostro la delataban en todo sentido.

— A vamos cabello de desayuno, a mí no me engañas, podría ayudarte con ella.

— ¿Tu?, ¿ayudarme? —Sunset estalló en carcajadas— gracias, pero prefiero seguir soltera a dejar que me ayudes.

Rainbow tomó una posición aparentemente ofendida— Ja, ja, ja —rio con ironía— pues yo no sé, o puedes dejar que te ayude o dejar que esa torre gemela a blanco y negro te la gane.

Rainbow señalo las canchas de futbol, las cuales estaban justo al lado de donde ella y Sunset practicaban tenis, donde estaba sentada una chica de cabellera rosa coral, ojos calipso, piel blanca y mirada amable, la chica llevaba ahí alrededor de un mes pues se encargaba de las lesiones de los jugadores de futbol como un servicio para su escuela, según lo que Rainbow le había contado a Sunset, pues tal parecía la chica de melena arcoíris ya la conocía. Aunque aquella chica, de nombre aún desconocido para Sunset pues Rainbow se había negado rotundamente a decírselo, se había estado robado la atención de cierta pelirroja pero para su mala suerte uno de los jugadores de futbol también parecía tener interés en la pequeña chica.

Un tipo sin gracia, flacucho y larguirucho el cual rebasaba el 1.90, de cabello bicolor; blanco y negro, de nombre Discord se la pasaba luciéndose frente a la chica lo cual no le agradaba para nada a Sunset.

— Da igual —Sunset se dio media vuelta apartando la mirada de la escena en la que Discord y aquella bella chica conversaban.

— Vamos Sunset —Rainbow pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga— el tipo es un descerebrado, créeme no es su tipo.

— Aja, y si él no es su tipo entonces yo sí, ni siquiera puedo dirigirle dos palabras sin decirle alguna babosada. —respondió con decepción.

— Ni que lo digas…

 **Flashback**

 _Esa tarde Rainbow había convencido a Sunset de presentarse con aquella chica que se robaba su atención._

— _Bien, bien hablare con ella, pero quédate conmigo._ — _Ambas chicas caminaban luego de haber pasado toda la tarde en el club deportivo, tal como era su costumbre de los fines de semana._

— _Claro, claro deja de llorar, la 20% más genial tía Dash está aquí para cuidar de tu pobre alma en pena._

— _Yo…_ — _Sunset quedó muda al notar que estaban a algunos metros de su preciosa distracción._

 _Rainbow notó aquello y no evito sonreír. La chica de cabellera coral se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rainbow y fue hasta ella, pero al notar que alguien más venía con ella un semblante temeroso se apodero de su postura._

— _H-hola… Rainbow_ — _musitó la chica, aunque suave su voz logró alcanzar los oídos de Sunset quien quedo anonada por tal voz cual melodía sinfónica; suave y dulce, acogedora diría ella._

— _¿Qué tal…?_ — _Rainbow calló, no quería revelar el nombre de su amiga, pues esperaba que Sunset lo descubriera por sí sola._ — _¡Ah!_ — _exclamó Rainbow para sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes_ — _lo olvide, no le puse sal a los frijoles, ¡Adiós, conózcanse!_ — _gritó para después salir disparada del lugar, dejando a ambas chicas confundidas y claro, nerviosas por estar con una desconocida. Claro, mientras que aquella chica de ojos calipsos estaba nerviosa por su timidez y el estar con alguien que no conocía no ayudaba mucho a calmarse, Sunset no podía creer que Rainbow la abandonara eso no estaba en sus planes por lo cual ahora tendría que improvisar para mínimo conseguir saber el nombre de la persona frente a ella._

— _Amm, yo… eso fue raro ¿verdad?_ — _Sunset trató de iniciar una conversación, pero aquella chica solo asintió un poco con la cabeza mientras jugaba con su cabello claramente incomoda ante la situación, lo cual Sunset vio con infinita ternura pero también le provocó una gran desesperación lo que la llevó a abrir la boca de más._

— _A sabes, hace poco soñé contigo_ — _aquello logró captar la atención de aquellos ojos que a simple vista mostraban lindura y gentileza, también tenían desconcierto por lo anterior dicho, razón a eso Sunset se apresuró a aclarar o esa era la intención_ — _¡pero no pienses mal!_ — _a este punto el cerebro de Sunset había dejado de funcionar, dejando a su boca hablar a lo pendejo._

— _Eeee… ¿Qué soñaste?_ — _Si Sunset hubiere respondido algo medianamente normal estaría contando otra historia, pues tal era el estado de estupidez en el que entraba al ver de lejos a aquella chica que ahora que la tenía enfrente de verdad había quedado taruga_ _ *****_ _y sin razonamiento, asique dejo que su boca hablará a rienda suelta._

 ***Tarugo/a; Coloquialmente, una persona que no comprende la situación. Zoquete/a.**

— _Que te cogía_ — _justo después de deletrear la última silaba de aquello el cerebro de Sunset la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y también de que el rostro de la chica frente a ella estaba bañado en carmín, no tardo ni dos segundos en salir de ahí corriendo de vergüenza, con el rostro ardiente en pena por ella misma maldiciendo su estupidez._

 _Claro que con lo que no contaba era que doña traidora que respondía al nombre de Rainbow Dash trataba de acallar sus carcajadas desde unos arbustos donde había escuchado y visto todo._

 **Fin Flashback**

— Sabes que me voy a vengar, ¿verdad? —dijo Sunset mientras miraba con odio a su amiga.

— Oye —inquirió ofendida— yo que iba a saber que le dirías eso.

— Pero me dejaste ahí sola, solo le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— Pues tus sueños húmedos no son mi problema.

Rainbow tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse. Se encontraban en la zona de duchas del club deportivo, pues ya casi era hora de irse.

— Vamos Sunset, he visto a Tanque moverse más rápido.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó molesta. Sunset tomó su mochila y comenzó a seguir a su amiga.

Las duchas estaban en un piso alto arriba de la zona de natación, asique debían bajar las escaleras. Pero en el trayecto Rainbow notó algo que Sunset no por estar metida en sus pensamientos.

— Oye desayuno. —Le llamó Rainbow.

— Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, y que mi cabello es mejor que el tuyo.

— Eso no importa, solo te quiero hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué harías si te digo que para antes de que se acabe el día te consigo novia?

— A Sunset le extraño la pregunta, pero igual contesto— Supongo que te ayudaría a ti a conseguir una.

— Parece justo, solo espero que no te duela mucho.

Sunset ni siquiera pudo decir nada, cuando sintió el pie de Rainbow entorpecer sus pasos, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y rodar cuesta abajo por los escalones. La pobre quedo hecha bola en el suelo.

— ¿Está viva? —Rainbow sintió que alguien hablaba muy cerca de ella, al voltear se encontró con una bola esponjosa de cabello color rosa pastel y unos alegres ojos azules.

— Amm pues… —Rainbow de nuevo miro a su amiga quien se retorció en el piso para después gritar.

— ¡MI COXIS!

— Sí, aun se mueve.

— ¿¡Ay, Dios estas bien!? —Aunque suave, esa voz logró sobre salir de la multitud revelando a la amiga de Rainbow. Lo que provocó que la peli-arcoíris sonriera, pues en efecto su plan era acércalas con un pequeño accidente no tan accidental, muy Rainbow.

Más amigas como Rainbow, ¿no?

La chica comenzó a ayudar a Sunset a levantarse— Con cuidado —trataba de ser lo más suave posible mientras que Sunset siseaba de dolor.

Rainbow las vio perderse entre la multitud, el resto sería cosa de Sunset, se acercó a donde Sunset había dejado sus pertenecías y se colgó la mochila, de repente recordó a aquella chica que si bien su cabello parecía algodón de azúcar rosa.

— Oye… —pero al tratar de buscarla ya no se encontraba en el lugar—… que mal, parecía simpática.

Por otro lado Sunset cojeaba mientras era llevada a la enfermería, guiada por la joven que le robaba cualquier gramo de inteligencia que poseyera.

— Con cuidado, trata de sentarte —le indicó, pero al tratar de sentarse un dolor que le llego desde un extremo de la columna a la nuca se lo impidió.

— ¡Ay, Auch!, no puedo —se quejó, Sunset no era de las personas que se quejaban, pero en verdad el rodar por aquellas escaleras no era para menos.

— Recuéstate —sin bacilar Sunset obedeció, moviéndose más lento que una anciana, pero el dolor muscular no le dejaba otra opción.

— Espera un poco —sintió como ella se alejaba dejándola recostada boca abajo en aquella camilla que no era para nada cómoda.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sunset pues debido a su posición no podía mirar a detalle lo que pasaba.

— Te pondré un des inflamatorio… p-podrías emm, por favor q-q-quitarte la chamarra —si no fuera porque estaban solas y en silencio, Sunset no habría podido escucharla.

Sunset no pudo evitar que un leve rubor se apoderara de su rostro, una parte porque le había parecido de lo más tierno aquel tono tan tímido, otra porque se seguía sintiendo apenada por lo sucedido aquella vez y también por lo que diría a continuación, esta vez sí estaba pensando y lo último que quería era asustar a aquella chica pero en verdad no podía moverse mucho.

— Lo haría, pero no me puedo mover… ¿podrías quitármela tú? —de momento ninguna dijo nada asique Sunset se apresuró a decir— digo si no te molesta.

De nuevo un silencio, por un minuto Sunset pensó que la chica se había marchado, pero al sentir unos suaves dedos comenzar a deslizar aquella prenda de su cuerpo le dio a entender que su acompañante seguía ahí. Sentía algunos pequeños pinchazos de dolor al sentir la prenda ser retirada, pero nada que no pudiera reprimir. Aunque sí que lo siguiente le dio una gran sorpresa, al sentir que su camisa era levantada dejando su espalda al descubierto, quiso preguntar pero no quería dejar de sentir esas suaves manos recorrer su lastimada columna.

— Ta-tal vez t-te de frío —Sunset sonrió, hasta para tartamudear esa chica era tierna. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo al sentir el frío de aquel des inflamatorio en contacto con su piel desnuda.

Sunset cubrió su rostro con el intento de almohada que estaba frente a ella, pues no quería emitir ni un solo quejido en presencia de aquella joven tan peculiar, pero tan tierna a su parecer.

— ¿Te duele? —Sunset no respondió a esa pregunta, pues se le ocurrió algo mejor.

— Sunset.

— ¿Eh?

— Me llamó Sunset Shimmer, tal vez se escuche raro, pero prefiero que me llames por mi nombre.

La chica desde su posición lo único que podía ver era la espalda al descubierto de Sunset y la bola de cabellos que le impedían ver el rostro de su paciente. Lo cual de cierta forma era bueno, al no verla directamente podía hablarle mejor.

— Okey, Sunset, ¿te duele? —preguntó justo al tiempo que sus manos iban en ascenso en la espalda ajena hasta llegar al broche del sostén de Sunset, justo donde se detuvo.

— Dime tu nombre.

— Amm…

En ese momento Sunset pensó que había sido algo brusca al preguntar su nombre, pero tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo se llamaba— Si, si no quieres está bien, yo…

— Fluttershy, Fluttershy Breeze —respondió interrumpiendo a Sunset, pero provocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ya veo, y respondiendo tú pregunta; no me duele pero, ¿Por qué paras?

Fluttershy se ruborizo y no pudo hacer más que picar con el dedo índice el broche que mantenía aquella tela fija al pecho de Sunset— Hay un pequeño problema ahí.

Sunset de inmediato entendió, con mucha dificultad comenzó a levantarse— ¡Espera no debes moverte!

Pero Sunset no le hizo caso y a muecas de dolor y quejidos termino erguida dándole la espalda a Fluttershy, llevó sus manos a su camisa para sacársela, no por completo pues la dejo en sus brazos, cubriendo su pecho y parte de su abdomen. Aunque solo eso basto para que Fluttershy olvidara como se debe respirar.

— No hare nada raro —aclaró Sunset— pero creo que de esta manera te será más fácil terminar, puedes desabrocharlo no hay problema enserio.

Fluttershy entendió a qué se refería con "desabrocharlo" así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo sus temblorosos dedos quitaron el broche del sostén de Sunset dejando al desnudo su espalda.

La chica tragó saliva, pues era obvio y a simple vista que Sunset se ejercitaba continuamente o eso era lo que decía su bien formada y marcada espalda. Entre titubeos las manos de Fluttershy se ciñeron a los hombros de Sunset lo cual le provocó algunos piquetes de dolor pero la crema des inflamatoria que utilizaba Fluttershy comenzaba a hacerle un efecto relajador. Las manos de Fluttershy ascendieron desde los hombros de Sunset hacia el arco de su cuello, bajaron apretando sus homóplatos lo que hizo que Su set respingará.

— ¡Perdón!, ¿Te lastime? —preguntó con preocupación.

— No, para nada, has sido muy gentil conmigo otra persona ya me hubiera matado, jamás me habían curado con tanta dulzura -y nuevamente se encontraba diciendo cosas de más.

Fluttershy sonrió y prosiguió con los suyo, ahora sus manos descendían por toda la columna de Sunset con sus pulgares presionando el centro de su espalda y sus palmas masajeaban toda su anatomía, llegó a la espalda baja dando pequeños círculos en toda la zona para después ascender y repetir el proceso.

Por otro lado Sunset no podía estar más feliz, tenía a la chica más hermosa y gentil que hubiere conocido dándole atención y acariciándola, bueno no como tal dándole caricias pero ya era un gran a avance.

— Oye, Fluttershy, yo emm... Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije el otro día.

Aquello tomó a Fluttershy desprevenida haciendo que presionará de más y lastimada a Sunset quien de inmediato se quejó.

— ¡Perdón! —Fluttershy se disculpó de inmediato.

— No, no, creo que me lo merecía. Pero... —Sunset calló momento y se giró quedando frente a frente con Fluttershy quien sólo se pudo encoger ante aquella mirada tan penetrante— que te puedo decir, si solo te veo de lejos y me conviertes en una idiota, ahora teniéndote tan cerca probablemente me vuelva retrasada.

— ¿Qué, que quieres decir? -preguntó la chica algo intimidada debido a la cercanía a la que estaba con Sunset.

— Te seré directa, pues de lo contrario me podrías mal interpretar. Me gustas, me atraes mucho y te has convertido en una distracción para mí, no te pido que salgas conmigo ni de más pues por lo que veo, creo que a ti te gustan las cosas lentas y tranquilas.

Sobra decir que el rostro de Fluttershy estaba que ardía, jamás se le habían declarado tan directamente.

—Yo, yo... -Fluttershy no pudo seguir hablando pues Sunset elevó una de sus manos tomando su cabeza por detrás inclinándola hacia ella, provocando que Fluttershy cerrará los ojos, pero lo que sintió no fue lo que imagino.

Sunset besaba de forma sutil su frente, con cariño y respeto.

— De momento me conformó con esto —dijo al separarse de ella— y con saber tu nombre. Podríamos salir otro día si quieres.

A modo de respuesta Fluttershy sonrió, lo cual Sunset interpretó como una aceptación provocándole de igual manera una sonrisa.

— Me tengo que ir ya, te veré después -Sunset se dio vuelta- pero, antes, este podrías abrocharlo.

Fluttershy hizo lo pedido y abrocho el sostén de Sunset, después Sunset por si solo término de acomodar el resto de su ropa con algo de dificultad pero el dolor había disminuido mucho, gracias Fluttershy.

Ambas salieron del lugar para dirigirse a la salida, hablando de cualquier cosa al azar para ir conociéndose la una a la otra.

Al llegar a la salida Sunset vio a Rainbow charlando con una pelirrosa que no conocía.

— Vaya, la dejo cinco minutos y se pone a ligar —dijo Sunset mirando la escena.

— Así es Rainbow —contestó Fluttershy.

— Si tienes razón —sin más Sunset se inclinó hacia Fluttershy depositando un beso rápido en su mejilla— te veré luego.

Sunset corrió hacia Rainbow con una sonrisa enorme, al pasar junto a ella le dio un empujón haciéndola caer sobre aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello esponjoso.

— ¡Ahí tienes mi agradecimiento! —se mofó Sunset, mientras tanto Fluttershy la miraba con una sonrisa y con la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla que Sunset le había besado.

Los accidentes pasan, pero a veces son provocados para darnos algo mejor.

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **By; MK**


End file.
